Gotta' catch them all!
by PollyJones
Summary: When Alfred F.Jones finally catches his first ever Pokémon, nothing could go wrong, right? / Fail summary, USUK, rated T just incase.


_I looked over at the creature; it's back arched with 2 small angelic wings spread out across its back. The way it looked down into the water, thick eyebrows frowning with a light brush along its cheeks. It watched his reflection, as he poked the water delicately, its other hand holding a stick with a golden star placed on top. The only thought that went through my mind was that I had to make it mine._

* * *

Pokémon: once one of the populated creatures that roamed the Earth. Each species perfect in its own way, whether it be normal type, bug type, dark type, electric, fighting, fire, flying, ghost, grass, ground, ice, poison, psychic, rock, steel, water, dragon or unknown. (No Pokémon have ever been found in this type, but they are known to only having one attack: curse.) Even though these creatures were almost perfect in every way, every living being will have a weakness.

And their weakness was disease. All wild Pokémon who had yet been caught by a trainer, started to be infected by a disease known as "Poelaris Syndrome." By the time we humans realised, it was clearly too late. As we started our research, the Pokémon started to die off, one by one. The only Pokémon who managed to survive it were those who had been caught by trainers, and were kept in the Pokéballs. In a matter of weeks all the Pokémon had died out, and over the months were forgotten by all Humans.

Except for me, of course. I always kept my belief in Pokémon, and vowed to one day capture one of my own. One day I would be the hero everyone claims I'm not, and bring the Pokémon back. No one ever believed me though; my brother didn't even believe me. He just thinks that I'm useless because he managed to capture his own Pokémon before they all became extinction.

Well, he's wrong. Their all wrong. One day I will bring the Pokémon back, and they'll all realise that I am a hero.

Of course, I didn't expect this day to come anytime soon. It was a Saturday, and I always liked Saturdays. They didn't have the feel of a Sunday in which I would rush my homework, just a day to do as I wish. I always spent my Saturdays searching the village outskirts for any lost Pokémon, in hope I would find some. I never did.

I ran down the stairs of my house, pulling on my favourite bomber jacket as I saw my brother sat at the table with his breakfast. As always, he was holding his Snover (which he decided to name Kumajirou) close to his chest. He watched me as I walked down the stairs, with a weak smile.

"Y-you're not planning to go searching for Pokémon again, are you?" He asked in just over a whisper. It was an odd habit he had, as well as always looking at the ground and scratching the back of his head in awkward situations.

I shot him a grin as I entered the kitchen and began to search through the cupboards, hoping to find something good for breakfast. "Of course I am! I'm not going to stop until I get my own, you know that." I pulled out a box of pop tarts (I made sure my mum bought the American Idol version) and sat in front of my brother, Matthew. "Can I borrow your Pokéballs again?"

I could hear my brother sigh, even though it barely made a noise, and he looked down to his Snover, who looked back up at him slightly confused. "A-again? But you used them last week as well..."

"I know, but how else would I catch them? You know that they banned me from buying them at the shops..." Even though I did have half a pop tart in my mouth at the time, I knew that my brother could understand me as he looked back up and smiled. Matthew was a good brother, he really was. I could tell that he cared for me a lot, and I cared for him back. I had caused him a lot of trouble in the past, and I mean _a lot, _but he never got mad at me for it. (Even if most of the time it was my fault, but that's not important right now.) He would just accept my apology, and just try to tell me to stay out of trouble. Although I never did, where would the fun in that be?

"Fine, you can borrow them..." I grinned over at him, even if he was a good brother, he was still a push over. After finishing the packet of pop tarts, I decided to set off on my 'adventure', and go search for more Pokémon. I ruffled his hair as I walked pat him, and exited to collect the Pokéballs I needed.

I pretty much knew the outskirts of my village off-by-heart now, seeing as I spend every weekend searching through it. There was a small forest, which surrounded a lake. Ever since the Pokémon died out, the forest remained empty except for the occasional traveller. This was always where I searched first. The chance of any Pokémon just wondering into the village was small, but the chance of them hanging around a lake was much higher.

I did my best to stay quiet, although it doesn't work that well when you're surrounded by a countless amount of bushes. (which isn't very easy if you didn't know.) After what felt like several hours of wondering, the village outskirts itself was easy to memorize although the forest wasn't, I finally found the lake.

And that was when I saw him-well, _it._ (I wasn't so sure at the time. Did Pokémon even have genders?)

I watched as it looked into the water, as if it was looking for something. It had rather large eyebrows (which I will admit, looked kind of cute) with uneven, blonde hair. Any of other human would have guessed they were a human, but from the amount of Pokémon books I've read I could tell it wasn't. Perhaps they were part of the unknown type... but that would mean its only attack was curse. I couldn't let it see me for now, so I stayed hiding behind a large tree.

The only thing it wore was a white cloth, which tied together over one of its shoulder. It ended just above his knee, and had a belt that held it together. The appearance of the Pokémon was too perfect for words. Its pale skin against the white outfit stood out, but not too much to strain the eyes. The way its blonde hair covered up part of its face, but not so that you couldn't see it.

From where I was standing, I could barely see any features such as its eye colour, and yet I wanted to know more. I wanted to be able to know its full personality, and to be able to train it. To know what drove it to come to our village, as to why it looked so confused. I wanted to know all of this.

I wanted it to be mine.

**A/N: **This has been sitting around my computer for a while, never really thought to upload it till now. Not so sure if I'll continue it, if people want me to I will. And I swear, this and one other fanfiction I'm planning to start, and I'll update the others more. You're all probably annoyed at me for not updating Nations Guide to the Galaxy w Sorry about that ;; Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this.  
Pairing: USUK  
Rating: T for now, just incase.


End file.
